Amnésie
by Efriliane
Summary: Que cherche Séverus Snape au milieu du champs de cadavres qu'était devenu le parc de Poudlard?
1. Chapter 1

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je l'avais promise et je l'offre à quelqu'un que j'adore. Je suis sur que tu te reconnaîtras ma petite louve. C'est une fic à chapitre étant donné que j'ai changé d'avis que ce ne sera pas un OS.

Bonne lecture mais petits loups.

Juste une petite précision, les flash-back sont en _italique_.

**Amnésie**

Dans un immense champ, un amas de cadavres jonchait le sol. De nombreux sillons pourpres s'échappaient de certains corps. Un ciel orageux avait fait son apparition faisant disparaître le ciel bleu de la victoire. Des gouttes de cristal tombèrent des nuages. Le sang se dilua, laissant un spectacle sinistre aux yeux des autres.

Les vivants se regardaient mais n'avaient pas encore pris la mesure de leur victoire bien que celle-ci ait un arrière goût amer. Tout ce sang et tous ses corps, combien d'enfants avaient perdu leurs parents, combien de parents avaient perdu leurs enfants ? Personne ne saurait le dire, il était beaucoup trop tôt.

Du ciel, les oiseaux purent voir un homme vêtu de noir qui errait parmi les corps sans vie, il semblait chercher quelqu'un ou plutôt quelque chose. Cet homme avait des plaies visibles sur son visage mais aussi deux blessures béantes au bras et au flanc. Il marchait péniblement essayant d'éviter les blessés.

Il s'appelle Séverus Rogue et cherche son amant. Le seul être qu'il aime suffisamment pour partager sa vie avec lui. Il cherchait des cheveux couleur corbeau, deux émeraudes et un teint halé.

Il s'agit bien d'Harry Potter, l'élève qu'il détestait tant il y a encore deux ans. Albus lui avait bien fait comprendre que la frontière entre l'amour et la haine était quasi inexistante. Il lui avait ri au nez et pourtant tout avait changé après la mort de Sirius Black.

Il avait observé son élève des heures durant, il ressemblait à une huître qui se refermait. Son visage ne reflétait plus aucune émotion, ses yeux de jade étaient morts et sa voix était si lasse. Séverus avait poussé plus loin son espionnage et avait découvert plusieurs choses.

Le jeune homme éloignait ses amis et leurs familles de lui, il ne souriait plus, il ne parlait plus et il était rare de le voir manger également. Il passait la plupart de ses heures de loisirs à la bibliothèque pour combler sa soif d'apprendre, sur le terrain de quidditch pour parfaire sa condition physique et dans la salle sur demande pour s'entraîner à la pratique des différentes magies pour détruire son ennemi. On pouvait sentir sa force et sa puissance magique s'accroître chaque jour. Ses résultats scolaires étaient de loin supérieurs à ceux de ses meilleurs élèves Drago et Granger. Un autre miracle avait eu lieu, Harry n'avait obtenu aucune retenue depuis le début de sa sixième année, il ne se battait plus dans les couloirs, il ignorait simplement les remarques dédaigneuses de sa némésis et affichait une colère froide lorsqu'il voyait des élèves se battre. Sa magie était si étouffante lorsqu'il devenait furieux, que les bagarres s'arrêtaient d'elles-mêmes.

De nombreuses réunions du corps professoral avaient été organisées pour parler du nouveau comportement du survivant. Les professeurs avaient peur, certes les résultats scolaires étaient proches de l'excellence mais le fait qu'Harry ne prenait jamais de repos les effrayait quelque peu.

_C'est en le suivant que Séverus Rogue découvrit le secret du Survivant. Ce dernier parlait à voix haute croyant être seul :_

_-« Pardon papa, pardon maman, pardon Cédric, pardon Sirius… »_

_Et pour demander de pardon, Harry tranchait sa peau. Il exorcisait sa douleur morale par la souffrance physique. Rogue resta interdit un instant, que faire face à tant de détresse. _

_Harry sembla se calmer un instant, il resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et se balança d'avant en arrière. Les larmes coulaient dessinant des sillons blancs sur les joues pâles._

_Le maître des potions se demandait comment il n'avait pas vu cet enfant sombrer. Il aurait dû savoir que la mort de son parrain serait trop dure à supporter._

_Mais il ne voyait que la surface de l'iceberg, la vie de Harry chez les Dursley avait été un enfer depuis bien plus longtemps. Il n'apprendrait le pire que bien plus tard. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la mélodie douce et entêtante mais surtout mélancolique d'un violon. La musique produite était si pure, les notes si parfaites et les sons si irréprochables. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait cet instrument joué d'une telle habilité. Il se souvint avoir entendu plusieurs fois lors de ses rondes nocturnes la musique d'un violon mais jamais il n'était parvenu à en trouver la source. Devant lui se trouvait Harry, juste Harry, le vrai que personne n'avait jamais rencontré. Il jouait sans complexe de ce merveilleux instrument, ses plaies saignaient encore légèrement semblant se refermer au son de la musique. Séverus fut ébahi, il ne savait pas qu'Harry avait tant d'or dans les mains._

_Il se sentait un intrus de ce moment d'une extrême intimité, tout auditeur extérieur aurait pu croire que Harry faisait l'amour avec son violon._

_Il partit discrètement espérant trouver la solution au dilemme que représentait la souffrance de cette enfant. _

Sur le champ de cadavres, Séverus continuait d'avancer doucement. Il avait peur, allait-il retrouver son amour ? Plus il avançait et plus les corps étaient atrocement mutilés. Il fit encore quelques pas, et c'est là sous un saule pleureur, le seul du parc de Poudlard qu'il le vit. Ce corps chétif adossé à l'arbre, les feuilles semblaient laver la saleté qui couvrait ce corps si pur. A côté gisait les restes d'une personne qui paraissait humaine.

Le jeune homme avait la tête en sang, ses yeux étaient fermés et il répétait inlassablement :

-« Je suis si fatigué, je suis si fatigué, je suis si fatigué… »


	2. Chapter 2

voilà la suite tant attendue par certains

chapitre:1

Séverus se précipita sur lui :

-« Mon amour, tu es vivant ! »

Il avait beau lui parler Harry était ailleurs comme enfermé dans un monde à part. Il ne réagissait à rien. Il le prit dans ses bras et se dirigea vers le château. Plusieurs souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire comme le jour où tout avait changé entre lui et son ange.

_Ce jour-là, la pluie avait chassé le soleil, de gros nuages gris attristaient le paysage enchanteur, peut-être que un mauvais présage de ce qui allait se passer. Séverus faisait sa ronde de nuit habituelle, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé la solution pour aider son élève. Au fil des jours, il entendait les mélodiesdu violon joué par Harry mais elles étaient tellement tristes. Cependant ce jour-là, aucune musique ne sortait des murs du château et une peur tenace le prit au ventre. Il parcourut les quelques escaliers qui le séparaient de la salle où il avait surpris le virtuose quelques jours plus tôt._

_Il arriva devant la porte et la poussa doucement anxieux de ce qu'il pourrait trouver derrière. _

_La pièce était plongée dans une pénombre, il y régnait un silence de mort, on entendait seulement le bruit de la pluie sur les vitres. Il entra et une forte odeur métallique assaillit son odorat. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci et découvrit le corps inerte de Harry. Il semblait sourire, heureux. Au départ, il pensait que le jeune homme était endormi et tenta de le réveiller :_

_-« Monsieur Potter que faites-vous ici ? »_

_Mais Harry ne lui répondit pas. Séverus essaya une nouvelle fois et c'est là qu'il remarqua que ses pieds baignaient dans un liquide étrange. Il prononça un faible « lumos » et découvrit avec stupeur la marre de sang qui entourait le survivant. Le temps venait de se figer pour Séverus, un de ses élèves se mourrait sur le sol froid d'une salle délabrée. Il était seul, il allait mourir seul. Seul comme tout héros qui se respecte. Ses gestes semblaient ralentis comme si le temps lui-même avait décidé de laisser mourir le jeune homme. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'infirmerie. Sur le chemin, une traînée carmine imprégnait sur le sol._

_Ses pas résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Il courut aussi vite que ses forces le lui permettaient. Il sentait bien que la vie s'échappait du corps qui reposait dans ses bras. Il parcourut les différents couloirs et escaliers menant à l'infirmerie du château. Il poussa la porte du pied et cria après Pomfresh._

_-« Poppy, je vous en prie, venez vite. »_

_Elle arriva en courant, pestant contre les gens qui dérangeaient le sommeil des autres. Elle resta stupéfaite devant tant de sang. Le jeune homme était pâle, toute couleur avait quitté son si beau visage._

_Séverus le déposa dans le lit indiqué par l'infirmière. Pompom avait vite repris son rôle de guérisseur. Elle devait le sauver, Harry ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon. Elle aussi avait vu le mal qu'avait causé la mort de Sirius Black sur le Survivant. _

_-« Séverus, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, maintenez ce tissus sur la plaie de son bras gauche pendant que je m'occupe de son poignet droit. Il faut absolument arrêter l'hémorragie. »_

_-« Oui Pompom, est-ce que cela convient comme ça ? »Lui demanda le maître des potions._

_-« Oui, si vous voyez que le pansement est trop imbibé, changez-en mais veillez à ne pas rouvrir les blessures ! »_

_Elle s'affaira sur les coupures pendant plusieurs heures mais il semblait que la magie ne servait à rien. Le survivant ne voulait pas survivre, il voulait mourir et donc la magie ne marcherait pas dans son cas. Il ne restait plus que la méthode moldu pour le sauver tout en sachant que cela réduisait d'avantage ses chances de s'en sortir. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de le soigner, Harry avait les deux poignets bandés de manière très serrée. Son visage était trop pâle et ses traits étaient tirés._

_-« Séverus, il faudrait prévenir le directeur et sa directrice de maison ! »_

_-« Oui j'y vais de ce pas. »_

_Il laissa l'infirmière et son patient._

Séverus se souvenait encore de la tête qu'avait faite le directeur lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé la tentative de suicide de Harry.

_Séverus avait quitté l'infirmerie, avait parcouru les couloirs menant au bureau du directeur. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, son golden boy venait de tenter de se tuer. Il arriva devant la gargouille, donna le mot de passe et monta l'escalier._

_Il frappa doucement à la porte et entendit :_

_-« Entrez ! »_

_-« Bonsoir Albus ! Je suis heureux que vous ne dormiez pas. »_

_-« Bonsoir Séverus, que puis-je pour vous ? »_

_Séverus hésita un instant. Albus le sortit de son monde._

_-« Que se passe-t-il Séverus ? Je sens que vous êtes venu pour m'annoncer quelque chose qui ne va pas me plaire. »_

_-« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que lors de mes rondes nocturnes, j'entends un violon jouer et je l'ai trouvé un jour. »_

_-« Oui, je sais que Harry joue de cet instrument à la perfection mais lui ne sait pas que je suis au courant. »_

_-« Et bien, ces mélodies semblaient si tristes, alors je l'ai surpris et écouté un moment. Après sa prestation, j'ai vu quelque chose qui m'a laissé totalement impuissant. Il a posé son violon et a pris un couteau avec lequel il s'est coupé plusieurs fois les poignets. Je l'ai laissé, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je m'en veux plus que tout, si seulement je vous en avais fait part avant, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. »_

_Albus le coupa :_

_-« Harry s'automutile, non c'est impossible, je n'ai rien vu ! »_

_-« Personne ne le pouvait, il le cachait bien ! Mais il s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit … il … il … »_

_-« Il a fait quoi ? »L'inquiétude transparaissant dans sa voix._

_-« Il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. »_

_Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le directeur quitta brusquement le bureau. Séverus était toujours un peu choqué par les événements de cette soirée. Il repassait sans cesse les images du Survivant baignant dans son sang. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était seul et que Fumseck lui chantait une mélodie apaisante. Il se leva à son tour et descendit dans le seul lieu où il pensait trouver le directeur. Il n'eut pas tort, Albus était au chevet du jeune homme, ce dernier paraissait si paisible même s'il était tout de même très pâle._

Séverus se souvenait parfaitement de la détresse qu'il avait lue dans les yeux de son ange. Il est vrai qu'à cette époque, il n'était encore rien l'un pour l'autre mais il se souvenait. Lorsque Harry avait ouvert ses yeux, ils reflétaient tant de sentiment confus et contradictoire. Il y avait de la peur, de la souffrance, de la honte, de l'innocence et surtout le vide. Le vert de ses émeraudes était si terne.

_Harry papillonna des yeux doucement, il ne savait pas où il était. Les deux autres avaient la nette impression de voir un navire en perdition s'approchant dangereusement des récifs où il sombrerait au point de non-retour._

_-« Harry, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi ! »_

_Mais il n'osait pas, il avait si honte, il avait été si lâche, il avait montré sa faiblesse aujourd'hui et plus jamais personne ne croirait qu'il pouvait battre son ennemi. De toute façon, lui-même en doutait._

_-« Harry, je sais que c'est dur ! »_

_Harry chuchota :_

_-« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir ! »_

A suivre

Je sais, pas besoin de me le dire, je suis sadique mais c'est pas de ma faute. A force d'attendre le résultat de mes exam, ça me stresse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic cadeau pour ma petite louve.**

**Je fais un énorme bisou et je dis un grand merci à ma toute nouvelle bêta : Lily (je suis sûr qu'elle se reconnaîtra ! )**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Cette simple phrase retourna les deux hommes. Cet enfant ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il avait mis sa vie en danger, tout ce qui comptait c'était le fait qu'il ait pu décevoir ceux qui croyaient en lui._

_-« Harry, tu ne nous as pas déçu où tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ! »Lui dit Albus._

_-« Si je vous ai déçu, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Je vous ai déçu comme tous ceux qui m'aimaient. Si je n'avais pas été là, ils seraient tous encore en vie. »_

_Il y avait tant de souffrance et de culpabilité dans sa voix et dans son regard. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, ses bras enserrant ses jambes. Pour toute personne le voyant, ils auraient pu apercevoir un enfant brisé par trop de souffrance._

Séverus revint dans le présent. Il tenait dans ses bras, cet ange qu'il aimait tant. Il lui donnait à nouveau cette impression. Il semblait sans défense dans ses bras. Il semblait si faible, il fallait impérativement que Pompom l'examine.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs de Poudlard voyant les blessés se traîner le long des murs. Il arriva aux portes et trouva un lit libre. Il y déposa son si précieux fardeau.

Pomfresh les aperçut et se dirigea vers ses deux protégés.

-« Que s'est-il passé Séverus ? Est-ce que Voldemort s'en est sorti ? Les gens qui arrivent ici sont tellement choqués et blessés qu'ils ne me disent rien. » demanda l'infirmière inquiète.

Séverus caressa la joue de son ange :

-« Voldemort est mort, Harry l'a renvoyé en enfer pour de bon mais il est étrange depuis que je l'ai trouvé. Il répète sans cesse les mêmes mots. »

-« Je vais l'examiner, ne t'inquiète pas ses blessures ne semblent pas trop graves. »

Elle agita sa baguette sur le corps inconscient de celui-qui-avait-vaincu et attendit que le diagnostic soit posé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au compte rendu sur le parchemin.

-« Il semblerait que la blessure à la tête soit due à un choc assez violent. Ca doit être pour cela qu'il est ailleurs. Il a une vilaine plaie au bras et à l'abdomen mais… »

Elle s'arrêta de parler en voyant ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le parchemin. Elle regarda Séverus puis Harry.

-« Pompom, que se passe-t-il ? Y a-t-il quelque chose de grave ? »Dit Séverus le visage fermé.

Pompom allait le lui dire lorsqu'elle vit son patient papillonner des yeux.

Les deux orbes émeraude s'ouvrirent sur un monde inconnu. Il prit peur, où pouvait-il être, il faisait si blanc alors que dans son placard il faisait si sombre. Autre chose le perturbait, son corps était différent, plus grand. Puis des flashes, des images lui revirent mais elles étaient vraiment floues.

-« Où suis-je ? Qui êtes-vous ? »Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

-« Harry, tu es à Poudlard. Je suis Pompom l'infirmière de l'école. »

-« Je vous connais. Enfin il me semble que je vous connais. »

-« Oui Harry, tu es un de mes patients les plus fréquents ! »

Harry regarda autour de lui et vit des dizaines de blessés.

-« Pourquoi y a-t-il tant de gens malades autour de moi. »

-« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »Demanda Séverus.

Pompom s'inquiéta pour Séverus, Harry ne se souvenait de rien et par malheur il semblerait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son fiancé.

-« Harry, de quoi te souviens-tu ? »

-« Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai juste des souvenirs très flous. Un immense château au pied d'une forêt, des adolescents dans des classes, des gens habillés avec des robes, des sorciers… »

-« Tu te souviens que tu es un sorcier ? Tu es en ce moment dans l'infirmerie de ce château. Nous sommes à la fin de ta septième et dernière année. Tu devais recevoir ton diplôme d'ici quelques jours. »Lui dit Pompom.

Séverus lui s'était mis en retrait, son amour ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'ils partageaient, ni de l'avenir qu'ils avaient tracé ensemble dans leur lit, peut-être même ne se souvenait-il pas de lui non plus. Ses doutes furent confirmés par son ange.

-« Je me souviens d'être arrivé ici, je devais avoir onze ans, je me souviens que Voldemort a essayé de me tuer en première année, en deuxième et il est revenu à la vie lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Je me souviens être allé au Département des Mystères en 5ème année et de la mort de Sirius. Je me souviens que le professeur Rogue et moi étions devenus amis après ma tentative de suicide mais après c'est le trou noir. »

-« Harry, il semble que tu souffres d'amnésie. Aujourd'hui, Voldemort et ses mangemorts nous ont attaqué. Tu t'es battu contre lui et tu en es venu à bout. »

-« Je l'ai fait, je l'ai battu. C'est à vous que je le dois professeur, je le sens ! » Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues si pâles.

Séverus reprit un peu d'espoir, peut-être parviendrait-il à se souvenir.

-« Ce n'est rien Harry ! »

-« Harry, je pense que ton amnésie vient du choc que tu as eu à la tête ! »

-« Est-ce que je peux espérer retrouver ses deux années de vide ? »

-« Avec du temps et de la patience ! Mais je veux que quelqu'un reste près de toi, il ne faut pas que tu restes seul ! Je ne vois qu'une seule personne pour cette tâche. Harry, tu allais te marier dans quelques semaines et je pense que ton fiancé est le plus à même pour stimuler ta mémoire. »

-« J'ai un compagnon ! »

-« Oui depuis plus d'un an et demi, tu as un homme dans ta vie, tu l'aimes à la folie et je pense que si tu as vaincu ton ennemi c'était pour le libérer lui de son emprise. »

Séverus s'approcha doucement de Harry et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il prit la main de son amant. Harry portait une bague, un fin serpent aux yeux d'émeraude.

Lorsque Harry vit cet anneau, il eut un flash et des mots lui revinrent en mémoire :

_-« …Mon ange, je t'aime. Epouse-moi et unis nos vies ensemble. Créons ensemble ce qui nous a toujours manqué quand nous étions enfants, une famille… »_

Les deux adultes avaient perçu le moment d'absence du jeune homme et des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues pâles.

-« Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as ? »Lui demanda Pompom.

-« Je me souviens des paroles qui accompagnaient cet anneau et cette demande en mariage mais je n'arrive pas à remettre un visage sur la personne qui me l'a dite. »Dit Harry, la tristesse se lisait dans son regard.

-« Je voudrais vraiment me souvenir ! Il y avait tant d'amour et d'espoir dans ses paroles. Mais je ne parviens pas à voir le visage de mon fiancé ! »

Pompom savait qu'Harry ne devait pas s'énerver, c'était mauvais dans son état.

-« Harry, il faut que tu te calmes, c'est important ! »

-« Mais … mais comment je vais faire ? »Dit Harry au bord des larmes.

-« Je peux voir que Séverus m'aime, je peux le voir dans ses yeux et je sais que je ne suis pas indifférent à vous … à toi Séverus mais … mais c'est comme s'il y avait un trou noir dans ma tête. »

Séverus était rassuré, Harry ressentait quand même quelque chose pour lui. Il se dit qu'avec du temps et de l'amour, Harry réapprendrait à l'aimer.

-« Harry, mon amour, je sais que c'est dur pour toi… »Commença Séverus.

-« Je sais que ça doit l'être pour toi aussi ! »

-« Oui mais c'est toi le plus important pour l'instant. Je voudrais que tu me fasses une faveur, c'est la seule que j'aimerais que tu m'accordes. »

-« Oui laquelle ? »

-« Je voudrais que tu me laisses la chance de te montrer ce que nous étions avant que tu perdes la mémoire. Je veux te montrer combien nous nous aimons, combien nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre et combien nous voulions être ensemble pour le reste de notre vie. J'irai à ton rythme mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi te ramener chez nous et nous réapprendrons à vivre ensemble. »

A suivre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic cadeau pour ma petite louve. J'espère que tu reviens bientôt.**

**Je fais un énorme bisou et je dis un grand merci à ma bêta : Lily (je suis sur qu'elle se reconnaîtra !)**

**Petit coup de PUB tant que j'y suis, ma très Lily, ma bêta c'est enfin décidée à nous faire partager son don pour l'écriture.**

**Pour les fan de hpdm, je vous conseille plus que vivement d'y jeter un coup d'œil, vous verrez pour une première fic c'est plus que très bien.**

**Encouragez la et laissez lui une petite review ça serait sympa.**

**Le titre de la fic est douleur de LilyMalfoy2708.**

**J'ai pu voir que peu de lecteurs qui continuaient à lire la fic c'est décourageant mais bon je m'y ferai ! Je me demande si c'est parce que vous êtes en vacances ?**

**Bonne lecture !**

Harry avait écouté Séverus et ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait chamboulé au plus haut point. Il voyait toute la sincérité de l'homme qui était sensé être le sien depuis plusieurs mois. Il devait lui laisser une chance et puis c'était sa chance à lui aussi.

Il savait qu'il l'aimait mais ne pas pouvoir se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble, rendait cela confus.

Harry prit la main que lui tendait Séverus et lui sourit.

-« Je ne peux refuser, je sais que cette vie dont tu parles, nous en avons rêvé longtemps je peux le ressentir rien qu'à ta voix. Je veux essayer et je sais que c'est uniquement grâce à toi que je pourrai retrouver la mémoire. »

Séverus sourit à son tour, il y avait peut être un espoir, après tout Harry était sorti de sa dépression grâce à lui et cet homme qu'il aimait tant lui avait réappris ce qu'était la vie.

Il se souvenait encore des quelques jours qui avaient suivi la tentative de suicide.

_Après qu'ils aient enfin compris qu'Harry sombrait dans les profondeurs abyssales de la dépression, Madame Pomfresh lui donna une potion de sommeil et rejoignit Séverus et Albus dans son bureau afin de discuter de son cas._

_-« Albus, qu'allons-nous faire ? C'est très grave ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ! »_

_-« Oui je sais Pompom ! Mais je ne m'imaginais pas qu'il souffrait autant. »_

_Séverus lui restait silencieux, il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette musique douloureuse qui s'échappait du violon. Cette mélodie semblait raconter une histoire bien triste mais s'il avait seulement compris qu'elle exprimait celle de son interprète…_

_Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Albus._

_-« Séverus, vous semblez ailleurs ! »_

_-« Je m'en veux, si seulement je vous avais dit plutôt ce que je savais, nous aurions peut-être pu empêcher cela et l'aider ! »_

_-« Vous ne devriez pas vous sentir coupable Séverus, personne ne le doit (peut). La peine et probablement la souffrance que ressentait Harry étaient de toute manière trop fortes pour les soigner en quelques jours. Il doit sûrement les avoir enfouies au fond de lui depuis pas mal de temps. Elles ont dû s'accumuler jusqu'à ce que ce soit trop pour lui. »Lui dit Pompom pour tenter de le rassurer._

_-« De toute façon, nous avons plus important à faire que de nous lamenter sur nous même ou de nous sentir coupable. Nous avons l'un de nos élèves qui nous appelle au secours et nous nous devons l'aider. Peu importe que ce soit le Survivant, le sauveur du monde magique, aujourd'hui nous avons à faire à Harry, juste Harry. »_

_Tous trois savaient que Albus avait raison, au-delà du héros, il y avait un jeune homme qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour de ses parents et qui souffrait au point de ne plus trouver de raisons de vivre et pour qui la mort apparaissait comme la seule issue possible._

_-« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi sa famille ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Je veux dire, Harry y retourne tous les étés, ils ont dû forcément s'apercevoir de quelque chose. »Affirma Séverus._

_-« Le seul moyen de le savoir sera de lui demander ! Cependant, nous ne devons pas le brusquer, il est fragile, il nous faut gagner sa confiance et l'amener à nous en parler de lui même quand il en ressentira le besoin ! »_

_-« Vous avez raison Pompom ! Néanmoins Nous pourrions peut-être l'aider pour ses cauchemars. Séverus accepteriez-vous de lui donner quelques cours supplémentaires ? Comme l'occlumentie et les potions. »Demanda Albus._

_-« Je pense que je peux dépasser la haine que je ressens pour son père de côté. Je sais à présent qu'il n'est pas James, il n'est pas comme lui. »_

_-« Très bien ! Essayez de gagner sa confiance et amenez le en douceur à s'ouvrir à vous ! »_

Jamais il n'avait imaginé ce qui allait suivre. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'il gagnerait plus que la confiance de Harry… qu'il gagnerait son Amour. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui Harry était son futur mari, sa moitié celui qui le faisait se sentir vivant.

_Quelques jours plus tard, Harry sortait de l'infirmerie après avoir subi une véritable cure de repos auprès de Pomfresh. Il se sentait reposé mais il y avait toujours cette de souffrance nichée au creux de son ventre, elle l'empêchait de respirer librement._

Il était convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Il donna le mot de passe et monta les escaliers. Il frappa à la porte et entra lorsqu'on le lui dit.

_Dans le bureau, il y avait le directeur et le maître des potions._

_-« Harry, entre et assieds-toi ! »_

_Harry prit place dans le fauteuil en face du bureau, osant à peine regarder ses interlocuteurs. _

_-« Harry, nous voulons t'aider mais pour cela il faut que tu nous parles, que tu nous confies tes problèmes et tes souffrances. Nous ne voulons pas et ne pouvons pas te forcer à le faire, aussi prends le temps qu'il te faudra. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je viens de dire ? »_

_-« Oui Monsieur ! »_

_-« Bien, alors je suppose que tu as toujours tes cauchemars. Le professeur Rogue s'est proposé de t'aider à nouveau pour l'occlumentie. Il a simplement imposé une condition. Il faut que vous parveniez à mettre de côté vos différends. Est-ce que tu es d'accord ? »_

_-« Oui, j'aimerai pouvoir réussir à fermer mon esprit ! »_

_-« Bien, je suis heureux de l'apprendre et de mon côté je ferai mon possible pour éviter d'évoquer les sujets sur lesquels nous avons l'habitude de nous disputer !» Dit Séverus. _

_-« Merci professeur, je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir à nouveau ! »Dit-il d'une voix faible._

_Albus regarda avec tristesse cet enfant qu'il adorait._

_-« Harry, avant que tu ne rejoignes tes cours de la journée, Séverus et moi aimerions savoir où tu avais appris à jouer du violon.»_

_Harry rougit, il avait espéré que jamais personne ne découvrirait ce secret. Il commença à bégayer, les deux professeurs sentaient la nervosité du jeune homme._

_-« Je … je suis … désolé si je … vous ai … importuné. Je ne voulais pas … vous embêter. Oncle Vernon avait sûrement raison … je ne doit pas être … très doué … comme pour le reste… »Harry baissa à nouveau la tête et une larme perla sur sa joue._

_Ce qu'il avait mal, sa mère était une si bonne violoniste, une virtuose et lui, avait cru qu'il pouvait aussi y arriver mais encore une fois il s'était trompé. Il n'était qu'un bon à rien._

Les deux professeurs furent surpris des propos du Survivant, que voulait-il dire par le fait que son oncle avait raison.

_Albus s'approcha d'Harry et se mit à genou devant lui. Il lui prit le menton et releva sa tête._

_-« Harry, en quoi ton oncle a raison, explique-nous ! »Implora Albus plus que troublé par les propos du jeune homme._

_-« Il m'a toujours dit que je ne ferai rien de bon de ma vie, que je n'étais qu'un raté et que cela ne changerait jamais. Il n'a pas vraiment tort, je ne suis pas très intelligent et je suis plus que médiocre à l'école … j'ai essayé de faire mieux mais même quand je ramenais de bonnes notes à la maison, ils m'accusaient d'avoir triché ou d'avoir volé les devoirs de Dudley. Tout ça parce que Dudley avait de plus mauvaises notes que moi. Et puis ensuite…, ça faisait tellement mal… »Harry coupa lorsqu'il se rendit compte ce qu'il était en train de dire. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit._

_Ce fut au tour de Séverus de s'inquiéter :_

_-« Harry, qu'est-ce qui faisait si mal ? »_

_-« Je … je ne peux pas le dire, j'ai promis… »_

_Les deux professeurs avaient peur de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Mais s'ils le forçaient à parler, Harry risquait de se braquer et ils perdraient ainsi le peu de confiance qu'ils venaient de gagner._

_-« Bien, Harry ce n'est pas grave nous ne voulons pas te forcer mais n'oublie pas que Séverus et moi serons toujours là pour toi. Si tu ressens le besoin de nous parler, n'hésite surtout pas à venir nous voir quand tu veux. »_

_-« Merci Monsieur le directeur et merci professeur Rogue ! J'aimerais vous parler mais je ne peux, c'est trop douloureux. J'aimerais arriver à exprimer ce que je ressens mais on m'a appris à me taire et ne rien dire. »_

_Les deux professeurs laissèrent Harry partir._

Oh oui Séverus se rappellerait toute sa vie de cette fameuse entrevue dans le bureau du directeur, c'est là que tout avait réellement commencer à changer. Il avait compris combien il s'était trompé sur ce jeune homme.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou à tout le monde.**

**Je fais un énorme bisou et je dis un grand merci à ma bêta : Lily (je suis sur qu'elle se reconnaîtra !)**

**Je refais de la pub pour Lily, sa fic est géniale, c'est un hpdm, je sais que beaucoup de vous en sont fan, alors ça serait vraiment sympa d'y jeter un petit coup d'œil et aussi d'y laisser une petite review.**

Pompom autorisa son protégé à partir. Harry prit la main que lui tendait Séverus et ils parcoururent les quelques centaines de mètres qui les séparaient de l'appartement du maître des potions. Harry se sentait un peu intimidé, il avait l'impression de pénétrer dans l'appartement de son professeur pour la première fois mais en même temps, ces lieux lui semblaient assez familiers.

-« Harry, tu ne veux pas entrer ? Tu es chez toi ici ! »

-« Je sais mais c'est étrange, j'ai l'impression de connaître les lieux. Est-ce que nous vivons ici, tous les deux ? »

-« Oui et non, nous vivons ici pendant la semaine car j'y donne mes cours et toi tu suis tes cours pratique à l'Université de Londres sur le chemin de traverse… »

-« Je n'ai pas fait l'école d'Auror ? »Le coupa Harry.

-« Non, tu en avais marre de te battre et de voir du sang tout en sachant que tu en verrais encore lors de le bataille finale. »

-« Et qu'est-ce que j'ai choisi de faire de ma vie ? »

-« Et bien, au lieu de les tuer, tu voulais les soigner alors tu t'es inscrit pour des cours de médicomagie dans lesquels, je dois dire, tu excelles. »Dit Séverus avec fierté.

Harry sourit.

-« Je disais donc que nous vivions ici la semaine, tu reviens ici tous les jours depuis que nous nous sommes fiancés. Le week-end nous retournons dans notre maison à Pré-au-Lard. Cette maison nous irons la visiter ce week-end et tu verras tu l'a rêvée pour nous. »

Harry s'assit dans le divan vite rejoint par Sev.

-« Est-ce là que nous vivons aussi pendant les vacances ? »

-« Non, tu as hérité de tes parents et de ton parrain de beaucoup d'argent et de demeures et nous en avons aménagé une dans le sud de la France. C'est un petit mas provençal. »

-« Séverus, raconte-moi comment on en est venu à se fréquenter ! »

Ce dernier lui sourit.

-« C'est une longue histoire mon ange… »

Harry rougit au surnom.

-« Je suis désolé mais c'est une habitude. Je t'appelle ainsi depuis quelques années lorsque nous sommes seuls. »

-« Ce n'est rien ! »

-« Bien revenons en à nos moutons ! Je disais donc que c'est une longue histoire, je ne peux pas tout te dire aujourd'hui mais je vais te raconter notre premier cours de potions après ta tentative de suicide. C'est ce jour-là que les choses ont changé pour moi ! Je t'ai vu sous un autre jour ! »

_Quelques jours passèrent et Séverus avait tenté d'être plus gentil avec Potter. Il se sentait un peu coupable, il se disait qu'il aurait du faire plus attention à ses élèves, combien d'autres jeunes souffraient et combien d'entre eux n'avait-il pas remarqué._

_Peu importe, il était trop tard pour eux mais Harry lui pouvait encore être sauvé._

_Ce matin-là, Harry avait cours de potion. Il s'y était rendu comme d'habitude s'attendant à recevoir les sarcasmes de son professeur. Il ne savait pas trop si son professeur allait le traiter différemment._

_Séverus regarda entrer les différents élèves. Tous semblaient si joyeux et si pleins d'entrain. Ils discutaient, se chamaillaient gentiment. Un seul paraissait ailleurs, perdu au milieu des siens. Harry, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de lui, se tenait à l'écart, à la fois proche et éloigné de Granger et Weasley. Il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'eux et pourtant le peu d'attention qu'ils lui proféraient les mettait à bonne distance de lui. Ce couple ne cessait de s'embrasser. Séverus en vint à se demander s'ils s'étaient seulement rendus compte du malaise de leur meilleur ami. Etaient-ils à ce point égoïste pour ne plus voir que leur petit bonheur et rien de ce qui les entourait._

_Sur ces dernières considérations, il fit entrer ses élèves. Chacun prit sa place, Harry s'assit à côté de Neville avec qui il semblait être proche. Séverus se souvint qu'Harry avait toujours été le seul à ne pas blâmer Neville pour ses pertes de points lorsqu'il faisait littéralement exploser son chaudron._

_Harry prenait soin de tout expliquer calmement à Neville. Séverus savait que son élève était terrorisé par lui. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, Harry prenait toujours les blâmes. Il décida donc d'observer ses deux élèves._

_Au bout de deux heures d'intense concentration, Neville malgré les consignes de son compagnon n'était pas parvenu à réussir complètement sa potion. Il y avait certes un léger mieux cependant la préparation était encore loin d'être correcte. Il avait observé ses deux élèves et il y avait deux constatations à faire. Premièrement, Harry avait un certain don pour les potions, tous ses gestes étaient calculés et précis et deuxièmement Neville paraissait mieux se débrouiller lorsqu'il le laissait travailler tranquillement. La conclusion de tout ceci est que les notes plus que médiocres des deux étaient une combinaison de la peur de l'un et du soutien de l'autre._

_-« Bien, veuillez remplir vos fioles et les étiqueter. Vous les déposerez sur mon bureau avant de sortir. Monsieur Potter, vous seriez gré de rester ici, j'ai à vous parler. »_

_Tous les élèves sortirent excepté Harry qui attendit devant le bureau._

_-« Bien Harry, si je vous ai demandé d'attendre aujourd'hui, c'est pour parler de vos cours d'occlumentie. Ils auront lieu le mercredi soir, dans mes appartements. »_

_-« Je voulais vous remercier Professeur. Que ce soit pour la reprise des cours d'occlumentie ou pour votre changement de comportement en cours. Je sais que notre potion n'était pas parfaite mais elle était nettement meilleure. »_

_-« Je l'ai remarqué. Justement à ce propos, ce mercredi soir, au lieu de commencer par l'occlumentie, je vous demanderai d'effectuer une potion de votre niveau. J'aimerais évaluer vos réelles aptitudes dans ce domaine. »_

_Harry acquiesça._

_-« Vous pouvez partir et voici un mot pour le professeur McGonagall. »_

_-« Merci professeur ! »_

_Harry quitta ensuite les donjons._

Harry regardait son professeur dans les yeux.

-« C'est ce jour-là que tout a changé pour moi. Le premier jour où je t'ai perçu autrement que comme la réplique de ton père. J'ai compris également combien je m'étais trompé à ton sujet. Si tu savais combien longtemps, j'ai regretté mon attitude envers toi et tout ce temps que nous avions perdu. »

Harry lui sourit. Son professeur de potions avaient bien changé, il était totalement différent de ce dont il se souvenait.

-« Je crois que je t'ai déjà pardonné puisque nous sommes ensemble et que nous allons nous marier. »

Séverus lui caressa la joue et le regarda dans les yeux.

-« Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

Harry rougit et hocha de la tête. Doucement, Séverus approcha son visage de l'homme qu'il aimait. Tous deux fermèrent les yeux et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce ne fut qu'un effleurement mais pour eux c'était un début.

Devant le malaise de Harry, Séverus ne souhaita pas approfondir d'avantage le baiser maintenant. Il attira Harry dans ses bras et le serra tendrement.

Harry aimait sentir ce corps contre le sien. Sa chaleur et son odeur l'apaisaient. Comment pouvait-on se sentir aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Même s'il ne se souvenait pas de ses deux dernières années, il savait désormais que Séverus était celui qui lui était destiné et pas un autre. Harry en était sûr maintenant, l'épouser ne serait jamais une erreur. Même s'il ne retrouvait pas la mémoire, il réapprendrait à l'aimer.

-« Séverus ? »

-« Oui, mon ange ! »

-« Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ! »

Séverus prit peur. Ca ne faisait que quelques heures qu'il était de retour, peut-être voulait-il déjà le quitter.

-« Je t'écoute ! »

Harry se cala d'avantage entre ces deux bras.

-« Je voulais juste te dire que peu importe si je retrouve la mémoire ou pas, je ne te quitterai pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie. Même si je ne parviens pas à me rappeler combien je t'aimais, je réapprendrai ce qui nous unissait. Enfin, si tu le veux aussi. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi. Je ne voudrais rien t'imposer. »

Séverus resserra son étreinte.

-« Je préfère te laisser le temps de m'aimer à nouveau si cela s'avère nécessaire. Je ne peux pas te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Cette fois, ce fut Harry qui initialisa le baiser. Il faut d'abord très tendre. Leurs lèvres se caressaient et s'effleuraient. Timidement, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour permettre à son fiancé de venir capturer sa langue. Séverus menait une douce valse dans cette bouche qu'il aimait tant. Mais ils devaient s'arrêter parce qu'il était trop tôt pour aller plus loin et aussi parce que Séverus n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler.

Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A suivre.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou à tout le monde.**

**Je fais un énorme bisou et je dis un grand merci à ma bêta : Lily (je suis sur qu'elle se reconnaîtra !)**

**Dites donc mes petits loups, que devenez-vous ? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes de moins en moins à me lire. Je suis triste.**

**Merci à tous les autres et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5:

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla dans un lit moelleux dont il n'avait pas souvenir de s'être endormi dedans la veille. Il remarqua aussi qu'il était seul et que la place à côté de lui ne semblait pas avoir été occupée. Soudain, une image lui apparut.

_Il faisait froid alors qu'il s'éveillait dans le lit de Séverus. Instinctivement, il chercha de sa main son amant mais la place qu'il occupait était vide et froide. Il ne subsistait que des draps froissés._

_Il se leva et fit le tour de la chambre pour découvrir une note laissée à son intention._

_« Mon ange,_

_Il m'a appelé, je dois partir._

_Je t'aime et ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer._

_Je reviens dès que je peux ! »_

Harry toujours dans ses souvenirs ne sentit même pas la larme qui perlait sur sa joue. Séverus était parti et s'il ne revenait pas. Harry se mit à trembler, il avait froid et peur. Il se replia sur lui-même et se balança d'avant en arrière.

Il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, il était bien trop encré dans son souvenir pour revenir à la réalité.

Séverus s'était levé tôt afin de préparer un petit déjeuner au lit à son amour. Il lui avait fallu une demi-heure pour tout préparer. Il arrivait dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il ouvrit la porte et remarqua qu'Harry semblait retourné, quelque chose avait dû se passer.

-« Mon ange, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je t'en prie, réponds-moi, tu m'inquiètes ! »

Harry tremblait un peu moins, il semblait revenir lorsque Séverus le prit dans ses bras.

-« Mon amour, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »

Harry revint à la réalité et regarda Séverus.

-« Tu es là, tu es revenu, j'ai cru que jamais je ne te reverrais ! »

-« Pourquoi mon amour ? »

-« Je me suis réveillé et je t'ai cherché mais tu n'étais plus là. Je me suis revu, vivant un instant semblable à celui-ci. Tu étais parti et tu m'avais laissé un message. Je me souviens que ce jour-là, je me suis effondré parce que j'étais certain que tu allais mourir et que tu ne me reviendrais pas ! »

-« Oh mon ange, je suis juste allé préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

-« Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi ! »

-« Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, tu n'y es pour rien. Tes souvenirs peuvent revenir par flash comme ceux-ci et ce contre ta volonté ! Je suis là, regarde ! Calme-toi et laisse-moi t'apporter le déjeuner ! »

Séverus alla chercher le plateau et le déposa sur le lit. Ils déjeunèrent dans le calme.

-« Séverus, pourrais-tu me raconter comment on en est venu à s'entendre ! »

_Après ce premier cours de potion où il avait pris le temps d'étudier les aptitudes de Harry, Séverus avait décidé d'essayer de le connaître d'avantage afin de l'aider. Il savait que même si Harry essayait de faire bonne figure auprès des autres, il n'en était rien. En effet, lorsqu'il croyait que personne ne pouvait le voir, il laissait tomber le masque et son visage reflétait une immense tristesse. Séverus s'en était aperçu alors qu'il l'observait un soir entrain de jouer. Sa musique était toujours aussi sombre, triste et mélancolique. ._

_Séverus croisa le jeune homme dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard._

_-« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais vous proposer de reprendre les cours d'occlumancie dès ce soir. Soyez à vingt heures devant mes appartements. »_

_-« Oui, professeur ! »_

_La journée se passa dans une routine très simple. Harry était toujours replié sur lui-même sauf pour aider Neville quand celui-ci en éprouvait le besoin. Ce dernier voyait bien que Harry n'était pas très bien mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ron et Hermione semblaient tellement centrés sur eux-mêmes qu'ils en avaient oublié leur si précieux meilleur ami. Dans leur dortoir, il n'y avait plus que lui et Seamus qui tentaient de prendre de soin de Harry._

_Seamus considérait Harry comme son petit frère. Tout comme Neville, Seamus connaissait la fragilité du Survivant. Ce dernier voulait paraître fort devant tout le monde mais il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer seul dans la salle commune alors que tout le monde était endormi. Il essayait de le surveiller du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans éveiller les soupçons des autres._

_Lui et Neville étaient les seuls à savoir qu'Harry jouait de la musique. Il passait parfois des soirées entières tapis dans l'ombre pour écouter les mélodies envoutantes sortant des ténèbres. Au fil des jours, la musique se faisait plus sombre trahissant le malaise de leur ami._

_Ils avaient été inquiets lorsque leur ami n'était pas rentré un soir et que le lendemain il n'était pas en cours. Le léger malaise qu'il avait ressenti chez Rogue lorsqu'Harry était revenu en cours n'avait fait que conforter les deux amis dans ce sens. Il était certainement arrivé quelque chose à Harry quelques jours auparavant. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir le professeur à la fin du cours parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient aucune information du principal concerné._

_Le cours se passa rapidement, c'était la première fois en cinq ans que les élèves voyaient leur professeur de potion être légèrement absent. Il paraissait pensif lorsqu'il regardait Harry. A la fin de son cours, deux griffondors demandèrent à lui parler._

_-« Professeur, nous aimerions vous demander ce qu'il se passe avec Harry. Nous avons remarqué son absence et son étrange comportement. Que s'est-il passé il y a quelques nuits ? Nous savons qu'il n'est pas rentré à la tour Griffondor et qu'il a été absent des cours le lendemain. »_

_Le professeur semblait gêné. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait se permettre de divulguer la vérité. Cette dernière pourrait être dévastatrice pour Harry._

_-« Je vous en supplie professeur. Nous nous inquiétons pour Harry. »Insista Seamus._

_-« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de vous dire ce que je sais. Laissez-moi jusqu'à ce soir. Vous viendrez tout deux ici comme si vous aviez une retenue et nous parlerons d'Harry et de ce qui vous inquiète. Comprenez que j'ai besoin de temps pour vous l'expliquer et puis je ne voudrais pas trahir Harry. »_

_Les deux jeunes hommes savaient qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister pour le moment. Ils connaissaient le caractère têtu de leur professeur. Ils assistèrent donc à leur cours respectif et cette journée leur parut longue, très longue. Cette fois-ci ils furent ponctuels pour cette prétendue retenue. Ils furent devant la porte de la classe à vingt heures précises attendant que leur enseignant leur ouvre sa porte._

_-« Ponctuels pour une fois ! »Leur dit leur professeur._

_-« Professeur, je vous en pris dites-nous ce qu'il se passe ! »Supplia Neville._

_-« Installez-vous ! Je peux juste vous dire que votre ami n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. »_

_-« Est-ce en rapport avec la musique funèbre qu'il jouait ces derniers temps ? »Demanda Neville de plus en plus inquiet._

_-« Vous saviez qu'il jouait de la musique ? »_

_-« Oui, depuis que Ron et Hermione sont ensemble, ils délaissent Harry et le rejettent en quelque sorte. Neville et moi faisons notre possible pour le surveiller. Nous voyons bien qu'il sombre d'avantage. Nous le suivons le soir lorsque nous le pouvons. Nous avons suivi l'évolution du style de musique qu'il joue depuis le début de l'année et nous ne sommes pas très rassurés. »_

_Séverus hésita quelques instants avant de céder._

_-« Je vais vous dire ce qui s'est passé dans la tour il y a quelques jours. Mais je veux une promesse que tout ce qui sera dit ici restera entre ces quatre murs. »_

_-« Nous vous le promettons professeur ! »Dirent en chœur ses deux élèves._

_-« Cela faisait quelques semaines que je suivais moi aussi Harry lorsqu'il y a quelques jours, je l'ai découvert dans une marre de sang. Harry s'était tranché les veines par désespoir. »_

_Ces mots surprirent les deux adolescents._

_-« Je l'ai emmené à l'infirmerie à temps mais il ne voulait plus vivre. Nous ne sommes que trois à savoir ce qui s'est dit et ce qui s'est passé au réveil d'Harry. Je ne peux vous le dire vous vous en doutez. Je ne voudrais pas trahir la confiance que votre ami a mise en moi. »_

_-« Professeur, est-ce que nous allons perdre Harry ? »_

_-« Je l'ignore c'est encore trop tôt pour le dire. »_

_-« Que pouvons-nous faire pour l'aider ? »_

_-« Continuez à prendre soin de lui mais surtout évitez qu'il apprenne que vous êtes au courant de sa tentative de suicide. Il est important que vous le souteniez, il a beaucoup de mal à accepter ce que le monde sorcier attend de lui. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »Demanda Seamus intrigué._

_-« Harry devra tuer Voldemort à un moment ou à un autre. Il mourra s'il ne le fait pas et il n'accepte pas l'idée de devenir un meurtrier. Il a déjà beaucoup de mal à ne pas se rendre coupable de la mort et de la souffrance que sème le Lord autour de lui. »_

_Neville s'attrista._

_-« Nous allons le perdre lors de la bataille finale ? »_

_-« Il y a des risques en effet mais je vous promets que le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même ferons notre possible pour que rien ne lui arrive. Vous devez savoir que je suis un espion. »_

_Ils firent oui de la tête. Nous le savons depuis l'année dernière. Harry vous défendait lorsque nous croyions tous que vous étiez un traître. »_

_Ces paroles provoquèrent la surprise chez Séverus. Harry l'étonnerait-il toujours._

_-« Voilà, vous savez tout ce que vous devez. Prenez soin de lui et priez pour que nous le ramenions dans la lumière avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »_

_Les deux élèves promirent et rejoignirent leur prochain cours._

Dans le présent, Harry souriait :

-« Ainsi donc, j'ai toujours eu deux anges gardiens ? »

-« Oui et je crois que de te protéger ensemble, cela les a rapprochés puisqu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ! »

-« Il faudra que je pense à les remercier. »

A suivre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou à tout le monde.**

**Je fais un énorme bisou et je dis un grand merci à ma bêta : Lily (je suis sur qu'elle se reconnaîtra !)**

**Un joyeux Noël à tout le monde. je me mets à genou pour implorer votre pardon pour vous avoir laisser tous sans nouvelles ni update de mes fics. Je ne suis pas morte, juste surbookée. Je n'ai abandonné aucune fic, je vais peut être réécrire "Mon ange" et "Harry Potter et la détresse cachée". J'essayerai de publier à nouveau un chapitre d'une autre de mes fics avant le nouvel an. Un gros bisous à tous.**

Fin du chapitre précédent 

Dans le présent, Harry souriait :

-« Ainsi donc, j'ai toujours eu deux anges gardiens ? »

-« Oui et je crois que de te protéger, cela les a rapprochés puisqu'ils sont ensemble maintenant ! »

-« Il faudra que je pense à les remercier. »

A suivre.

**Bonne lecture mes petits loups et je voudrais encore m'excuser pour l'attente !!!**

Harry était à présent dans les bras de son fiancé. Il aimait les souvenirs que Séverus lui racontait, même si certains étaient assez tristes, il aimait la manière dont Séverus lui expliquait qui il était et ce qu'il représentait pour lui.

Harry lui prit la main.

-« Je comprends mieux même si je ne m'en souviens pas pourquoi je t'aimais et je t'aime tant. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et encore aujourd'hui alors que je sais très bien la difficulté que ça représente pour toi, tu es toujours là pour moi. Séverus as-tu songé à la possibilité que je ne me souvienne plus de ce nous que nous formions ? »

Séverus le regarda dans les yeux, il espérait qu'Harry ne le quitte pas.

-« Oui et j'ai peur que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ! »

Harry se serra dans les bras du maître de potions.

-« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. Je ne pense pas pouvoir te quitter un jour. Même si la mémoire ne me revient pas, je sais et je suis sûr que tu es mon âme sœur. Je réapprends déjà à t'aimer. Je me sens si bien avec toi et j'ai la conviction que personne ne pourrait m'apporter ce que toi, tu m'apportes. »

Séverus le serra dans ses bras. Ses mots même si ce n'était pas vraiment une déclaration d'amour y ressemblaient fortement. Harry venait en quelques secondes de rassurer son futur mari. Séverus n'aurait pas survécu si Harry était parti.

Harry toujours blotti dans les bras si accueillants, décida d'embrasser Séverus. Il en avait envie. Il se sentait si bien Séverus à ses côtés.

Quelques jours passèrent, et le couple eut la bonne surprise d'avoir la visite de Seamus et Neville. Harry était dans la cuisine quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte tandis que Séverus s'occupait de potions pour l'infirmerie de Pomfresh. Il était tellement obnubilé par ces concoctions qu'il n'avait pas entendu les nouveaux arrivant.

Harry avait stoppé ses activités culinaires pour aller ouvrir la porte. A sa grande surprise, ces deux anciens amis se tenaient sur le perron. Harry resta un instant sans bouger, c'était la première fois depuis qu'il se réveillait, qu'il voyait à nouveau ses compagnons.

Neville sentant le trouble d'Harry brisa le silence.

-« Bonjour petit frère ! »

-« Bonjour Neville ! » Dit Harry hésitant.

-« Je suis content de te voir sur pied ! »

Harry sourit timidement et les fit entrer dans la maison. Il les emmena dans le salon et leur proposa de quoi se désaltérer. En revenant de la cuisine, Harry fut pris d'un malaise et des flashes lui revinrent en mémoire avant de s'effondrer sous la violence de ceux-ci. Le bruit dû à la chute du plateau qu'il portait ainsi que les deux cris des Griffondor furent tels qu'ils firent sortir son fiancé de son laboratoire.

Séverus se précipita au cri. Il fut étonné de voir son compagnon inconscient ainsi que ses deux grands frères de cœur. Il se précipita sur eux.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Il était parti chercher du thé et quand il est revenu, il s'est effondré d'un coup ! »

-« Neville, pouvez-vous appeler madame Pomfresh par le réseau des cheminettes ? »

-« Oui, bien sur, je le fais de suite ! »

Seamus aida son ancien professeur à poser Harry sur le fauteuil. Ce dernier était très pâle. Séverus priait pour que Pompom arrive vite.

De son côté Neville avait contacté l'infirmière. Celle-ci avait immédiatement quitté son poste pour le cottage des Snape. Elle sortit en trombe de la cheminée et se dirigea vers son patient.

-« Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Nous sommes venus voir Harry et Séverus. Il est revenu de la cuisine, il a été pris d'un malaise et s'est effondré. »

-« Je vois. Pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec mon patient ? »

Les trois hommes quittèrent la pièce. Pompom examina immédiatement le jeune sorcier. Elle avait des soupçons sur les raisons de ce malaise. Elle commença par l'abdomen et le précieux trésor qu'il renfermait.

-« Dis-moi petit ange, qu'essaies-tu de faire à ton papa ? Il n'est pas encore prêt à connaître ton existence. J'espérais que tu lui laisses le temps de renouer avec ton père. Ils auraient dû avoir le temps de refaire connaissance. Parce que je ne me trompe pas, c'est bien toi qui est à l'origine de tout ça. »

Pompom se doutait que la magie de l'enfant opérait sur la mémoire de son père mais maintenant elle n'avait plus d'autres choix que de révéler son existence à ses parents précipitant ainsi les événements. Elle espérait juste qu'Harry et Séverus avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à la nouvelle situation du plus jeune mais aussi étaient parvenus à retrouver un équilibre dans leur couple sinon l'arrivée de cet enfant pourrait faire des dégâts irréversibles. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et demanda à parler au couple.

-« Séverus, j'aimerais vous parler à vous et Harry. »

-« Est-ce que c'est grave ? »

-« Non pas vraiment mais je pense qu'il est important que nous discutions ! »

-« Bien je vous suis. »

Pompom et Séverus s'installèrent près d'Harry qui était toujours inconscient.

-« Je vous écoute, que se passe-t-il ? Vous me faites peur ! »

-« Tout d'abord, quand j'ai examiné Harry juste après la bataille finale, j'ai tout de suite su qu'il était amnésique. J'ai approfondi mon examen et j'ai découvert quelque chose. Je ne vous ai rien dit car j'avais peur de ce que cela impliquerait pour vous et Harry. »

-« Que nous avez-vous caché ? »

-« Quelque chose qui dans l'état d'Harry à ce moment-là, aurait pu ruiner votre couple définitivement. »

-« Là, vous tournez autour du pot. Venez en au fait, je vous prie. »

-« Bien. Ce que je vais vous révéler est une des cause de son malaise. Harry avait une blessure au torse et cela m'a amené à regarder son abdomen. J'ai été surprise de découvrir une cavité utérine magique et un fœtus. »

Séverus ouvrit la bouche de surprise mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-« Mais, mais… »

Pompom le coupa comprenant son étonnement.

-« Je comprends Séverus votre stupéfaction. Harry venait de subir un grave traumatisme et moi-même il me semblait impossible qu'un fœtus puisse survivre à ça mais le fait est qu'il était en excellente santé. Ensuite Harry a repris conscience et sa perte de mémoire m'a fait oublier quelque peu le bébé. J'ai alors pensé à vous le dire mais j'ai aussi pensé aux conséquences pour votre couple. Harry semblait perdu et la nouvelle d'une grossesse aurait pu être un choc trop important pour son rétablissement. J'ai alors pensé que pour votre salut à tout deux, attendre un peu pour vous l'annoncer, pourrait permettre à Harry de peut-être retrouver la mémoire ou dans le cas contraire de trouver avec vous une nouvelle manière de vivre en couple étant donné la situation. »

-« Je vous remercie pour cela. Bien que j'aie du mal à l'admettre, il est en effet préférable pour notre couple que vous nous ayez laissé ce répit. Mais pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? »

-« La réponse est simple. Votre enfant a décidé par sa magie d'aider votre fiancé à retrouver la mémoire. Seulement ce petit être n'a pas pensé à l'effet que cela pourrait avoir sur son papa. »

-« Je ne comprends pas. »

-« Je ne peux vous dire les raisons qui pousse la magie de votre bébé à opérer sur Harry et nous ne le saurons probablement jamais mais la puissance du retour de la mémoire sur un amnésique est très importante. Il est d'ailleurs préférable que les souvenirs reviennent en douceur, pour l'état mental du malade. »

-« Vous essayez de me dire que notre enfant essaie de forcer la mémoire de son père et que cela pourrait le rendre fou ? »

-« Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimée. C'est plutôt sur son état psychologique et émotionnel qui risque d'être perturbé. »

-« Mais pourquoi nous le dire maintenant ? »

-« Parce que ces malaises ne sont pas graves en soit. Harry ne supporte pas très bien la pression et le tumulte des souvenirs. Ces derniers doivent être désordonnés et sans logique. C'est comme s'il voyageait à l'intérieur d'une tornade mélangeant ses joies et ses peines du passé. Comme je le disais bien que ces malaises ne soient pas un danger pour leur santé à tout deux, ils risquent tout de même d'être fréquents surtout si la magie de votre enfant continue à agir sur votre compagnon. »

-« Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour contrer la magie du bébé ? »

-« Malheureusement tout ce nous pourrions faire risquerait de nuire d'une part au bon déroulement de sa grossesse mais aussi à celui de votre bébé. »

Il n'avait pas remarqué durant leur échange que le jeune homme s'était réveillé. Il les interrompit.

-« De toute façon, nous ne ferons rien. Je ne veux pas risquer la santé de mon bébé. Pompom pouvez-vous nous laisser s'il vous plait, j'aimerais parler avec mon fiancé. »

A suivre


End file.
